ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Series
Use this forum to nominate and vote for the featured series. Use the button below to nominate a series. type=commenttitle page=Forum:Featured Series preload=Forum:Featured Pages/Layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a Series Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *Unregistered contributors may nominate and vote. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the numbered and bulleted lists. *No voting for a series you nominated. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. Series Requirements *It must be an active series, with little to no plotholes. *Nominating a cancelled series is allowed, just as long as the writer doesn't choose to take down the episodes. *It must have a strong navigation structure, making it easy to find the series' aliens, characters, and episodes, even if the episodes are on another page. The easiest way to do this is to make a category for your series. See . Previous Winners *March 2011: Ben 10: Multi Trixes *April 2011: Shade 10: Evolutions *May 2011: Sem 2.10 *June 2011: Question For Ben 10 *July 2011: Ben 10: Omnifinity *August 2011: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX *September 2011: ''Plumbers'' *October 2011: Ren 10 *November 2011: Tie! - Tennyson Force and Splix 10 *December 2011: Omni-World *January 2012: Tie! - Omni-Spore and The Omni-Knights *February 2012: Tie! - M.E.G.A. and Ben 10: Stupidity Force *March 2012: Ben 10: Eternal Forms ---- Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Created by paperluigi ttyd and nominated by its creator. For #Great plot and episodes have a nice length, overall the characters aren't to complicated or to simple which is a good thing. Jackison Will Rule All! (Wall - Blog - ) 23:51, March 3, 2012 (UTC) *Sorry StarWars series is really cool. :( User:6jackb/Signature 23:57, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments * Will 10 X Created by Tronfan and nominated by it's user. For # Against # Comments *meh, didn't expect anyone to vote..... Just thought if it would get featured it could get more people interested.... My Name Is TRONFAN! BOW TO THE TACO!!!! 22:25, March 12, 2012 (UTC) United (Series) Created by this Anon and nominated by Anon. For # Against #I just wanna see who'll vote. ' ' (Wall) 06:48, March 2, 2012 (UTC) * I was gonna vote for it but then I decied to vote for Knights of the Sword. Omniverse is almost here. YAY! Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed Created by Jonathan and nominated by Omi. For #Oh my god yes. XD Herobrian is watching you while beating Herobrine 13:49, March 2, 2012 (UTC) #*Saying OMG Yes is not a reason. That's just saying you want it to win. You mean Obi Wan never told you that I AM YOUR FATHER! 11:37, March 3, 2012 (UTC) #*.........dude. He gave a totally valid reason. Upgrade fest 2012 is here!!!!!!!!! 11:39, March 3, 2012 (UTC) #*No, that's valid. Herobrian is watching you while beating Herobrine 12:14, March 4, 2012 (UTC) #Two words: AWE SOME! ' ' (Wall) 20:27, March 3, 2012 (UTC) #My favorite series. So... duh. Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif I am AWESOME! So are Unicorns. All hail Upchuck Norris 13:31, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Against #'Ahmad15' (Wall - Blog - ) 22:15, March 24, 2012 (UTC) (oh! I meant for not against!) #Sorry. It's been on a really long hiatus, I nevedr see Jonathan working on it, and from what i've read of it, I don't like it. I hunt aliens for my Thanksgiving turkey! 14:22, March 26, 2012 (UTC) *Rob, the epic parts are at the end of season one and beginning of season two. Jon used to work on it like all the time, but now he's cancelled it for who knows why. Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif I am AWESOME! So are Unicorns. All hail Upchuck Norris 23:45, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Comments *he canceled it :( My Name Is TRONFAN! BOW TO THE TACO!!!! 22:22, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Knights of the Sword Created by sklei and nominated by The New Sklei. For #'The Story Line is really intersesting and awesome! I want to see what comes up next! Sci100' (Wall - Blog - ) 20:55, March 22, 2012 (UTC) #Let's see ummmm... Yes this show has to win , it's awesome. Omniverse is almost here. YAY! #'I know, I say I hate it alot. (I mostly do.) But it's really the only one I kinda like here that I would vote for. I hunt aliens for my Thanksgiving turkey! 14:16, March 26, 2012 (UTC)' #AW YEAH! 3nd BEST SERIES EVER!!!! Though it must be the best 1# Serious Series. Smurƒs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 12:32, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Against #I think the structure is good, but the episodes are way to short. You mean Obi Wan never told you that I AM YOUR FATHER! 19:51, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Comments *Please vote my fans. If this wins I'll make a big episode marathon with a week full of new episodes. Skleimans (Wall - Blog - ) 13:02, March 15, 2012 (UTC) **NVM. I'll probably just make a special episode. Face it kiddo. This signature is total nonstop awesomeness 13:43, March 26, 2012 (UTC) *Come on! Vote fans, vote! Face it kiddo. This signature is total nonstop awesomeness 13:42, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Ahmad 15 Created by Ahmad15 and nominated by Ahmad15. For #'Ahmad15' (Wall - Blog - ) 21:34, March 24, 2012 (UTC) #*Don't vote for yourself, and there's no reason. Herobrian is watching you while beating Herobrine 23:11, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments * Ben 10: Meme Force Created by Joseph416 (Wall - Blog - ) and nominated by himself. For # Against # Comments * Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Ben 10 Ultimate 4 Alien Created by Starwars501stlegion (Wall - Blog - ) 22:13, March 26, 2012 (UTC) and nominated by Starwars501stlegion (Wall - Blog - ) For #Awesome episodes good characterazion, awesome sauce plots and gives every alien a time to shine! ' ' (Wall) 23:55, March 27, 2012 (UTC) #Same reason as Anon and FREAKING AWESOME User:6jackb/Signature 23:56, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments * Category:Others